juegos del destino
by monzerrathmartinez
Summary: UA frezzer si logro acabar con chikyuu pero algunos terricolas lograron salvarse vxB raditz x bulma
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 recopilación

Todo a cambiado desde la aparición del maldito de frezeer goku no pudo vencerle sin embargo pudimos escapar al menos la mayoría de la raza humana a otro mundo hicimos un tato con la clase de humanoides de ahí se podría decir que son humano peor su color rojizo y su grandes orejas picudas lo niegan rotundamente

Estoy tranquila por que mi familia y amigos están a salvo aquí todos están intentando rehacer su vida claro siguen entrenando y esta vez mas para poder llegar a vencer al nuevo oponente

Los demás mi raza están construyendo una gran metrópolis y buscando pareja el que me preocupa es goku no quiere quitarse esa culpa que el solo se cargo no quiere seguir como los demás estaba el sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol con la vista al horizonte asi que decidi acercarme

Bulma: ¿esta bien? Goku dime quieres platicar de algo – pegunte sin esperanza de recibir una contestación yo estaba atrás de el este niño si que lograba preucuparme

Goku: tranquila bulma es solo que no dejo de pensar que yo soy responsable de que ….. vaya nada olvídalo sii- volteo a verme con su sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo no veía y que lo graba convecerme de cualquier cosa pero esta vez la sentí …. Forsada

asi que me sente a su lado recarge mi cabeza en su hombro y me decidi a hablar

bulma: sabes esto no es tu culpa simplemete frezeer fue muy astuto al amenazarte y tu que tienes el corazón tan grande aceptaste lograste sacar en naves a mucha gente que hoy esta intentando rehacer su vida aquí debemos hacer lo mismo por favor goku,,, inténtalo – crei que no me respondería estuvimos callados bastante tiempo o al menos asi lo sentí

goku: bulmita tu siempre tan optimista pude a ver hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y evit…..auh que te sucede – no deje que continuarara lo calle con un golpe

bulma: me sucede que me molesta que quieras culparte simplemente sucedió ya goku entienede tenemos otra oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar- lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

goku: bien bulma lo intentare peor no permitiré que me prohíbas entrenar arduamente ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal que me contruyeras otra maquina de gravedad como la que solia tener alla- me sonrio esta vez de una forma tierna igual le respondi con una sonrisa

bulma: esta bien solo si prometes no exederte al entrenar- lo dudo pero me dio una palmadita en la espalda diciendo

goku: lo prometo –suspiro- ahora tengo que buscar un lugar donde vivir estuve en esa montañas de alla podre construirla alla – mirando al horizonte-

bulma: estas loco mis padres no te dejaran ir solo alla es mejor que te quedes cerca asi podras socializar con las chicas de aquí –le dije con una gran sonrisa-

goku: no creo que sea conveniente yamcha se puede molestar y pensar o…. – lo volvi a interrumpir con cara de pocos amigos

bulma: sabes bien que el sabe que tu y yo tenemos una relación meramente de amigos-hermanos el no tiene por que molestarse a aparte no es mi dueño – termine de decir crusando mis brasos para que el notara mi digusto

goku : lo se – volvió a quedarse callado mirándome fijamente su mirada me penetraba pero no llegue a sentir nada –bulma- volvio a hablar- estas segura que amas a yamcha es que …. Bueno el te ha engañado muchas veces y creo que el no es para ti- voltee a verlo esta vez muy sorprendida – no te molestes es que no te veo enamorada ni asi –

bulma: goku yo también he pensado eso pero llego a la conclusión que si estoy segura que lo amo y quiero que mi vida sea con el – respondí dudosa pero el no noto eso- por que me lo preguntas goku lo has visto con alguien de nuevo –

goku: con una gran sonrisa respondió- no era una duda ahora es mejor que vayamos a casa es de noche y aun no podemos confiarnos de este planeta

goku tenia razón era de noche vaya que había pasado el tiempo fuimos caminando pero yo iba pensando en lo que dijo goku era verdad ya no me sentía enamorada de yamcha creo el amor había acabado desde hace mucho ya no éramos los mismos niños de antes ya teníamos el 26 y yo 23 creo que era cierto eso que decían que el amor no eterno pero aun asi no quería dejarlo tengo tanto miedo a quedarme sola por el resto de mi vida que acepto cada una de sus infidelidades llegamos a casa mis padres y yo habíamos construido una casa mas o menos grande con bastante espacio para los laboratorios y la casa ya que uno de los tratos que se habían hecho para que nos permitieran vivir en este era proveerlos de toda la tecnología para defenderse y para la población

asi que yo ya tenia aquí una gran labor la verdad que mas que trabajo era un pasatiempo asi que solo le mostre su nueva habitación a goku me despedí y fui a darme un baño y después a dormir para poder empezar a trabajar al dia siguiente


	2. Chapter 2 descubrimiento

Capitulo 2 el descubrimiento

Desde hace ya casi un mes de la platica que tuve con goku toda había marchado bien el planeta estaba perfectas condiciones ya había una gran metroplis gracias a nuestra empresa goku había comenzado a ver a una de las terrícolas que trabaja en un restaurant no se si la busca por que ama como cocina o por que en verdad busca cortejarla

en fin yamncha y yo no avanzamos siempre tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer y por eso no me busca claro según el

Asi que al diablo si mi destino es estar sola mil veces estarlo a ser la estúpida de alguien hoy lo ire a buscar para terminar definitivamente con el tome un baño me arregle y fui en busca de el a su nuevo hogar

Cuando llegue toque la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondia pero escuche ruidos en la parte trasera asi que fui a mirar quizás era el que estaba huyendo el muy cobarde

Cuando llegue vi a una pareja teniendo sexo oral claro era yamcha y otra tipa que por cierto no era terrícola

-Yamcha- grite para sacarlo de la exitacion en la que estaba cuando reacciono volteo a verme y solo se quedo quieto asi que yo volvi a hablar- no puedo creerlo esta con otra vaya a saber cuantas te lo han chupado que asco me das- grite esto y me fui corriendo para que no me viera doler ya lo suponía que había otrs pero nunca imagine que las otras eran de otra raza

Decid parar cuando escuche gritar mi nombre – bulma espera- era yamcha que intentaba alcanzarme limpie mis lagriams lo mas rápido posible para no almentar su ego al verme asi

Cuando el voltee el ya estaba atrás de mi intentando recuperar el aire que perdió al alcazarme

Yamcha : –bulma perdóname encerio esto no es lo que parece aparte tu tienes la culpa esa estúpida idea de querer llegar virgen al matrimonio yo tengo necesidades- dijo sin culpa ni nada

Bulma: tienes razón yo tengo la culpa… - fui interrupida por el

Yamcha : ya vez si tu quieres podemos reconciliarnos en mi casa- dijo con una sonrisa picara que me dio asco –

Bulma: no me dejaste terminar de hablar ,,-volví hablar – a lo que me refiero que tuve la culpa por estar ciega tantos años y tu quien sabe con cunatas mujeres has estado hasta ahora asi que vete a la mierda yamcha no me busques no me llames olvídate que existo – termine alterada dándole una patada en la entre pierna que por cierto disfrute al verlo derrotado di la vuelta y camine muy tranquila pero el grito

Yamcha : vas a volver pidiendo perdón te lo aseguro bulma me amas no puedes vivr sin mi – grito completamente seguro de eso como si viera el futuro

Yo no hice caso y volví a construir tenia que concentrarme en algo para no pensar en los años que había echado a la basura

En otro planeta para ser específicos vegetsei

Al diablo todo esto estoy arto de seguir las ordenes del maldito de frezeer simplemente por el hecho de que nos dejara con vida a mi pueblo tengo que derrotarlo yo soy un saiyan esta es la raza mas fuerte del mundo tengo que poder

Mi padre es un debilucho no entiendo por que se hace llamar el rey de esta raza dice que la alianza con freezeer el por el bien del planeta había escuchado que en un planeta llamado chikyuu había sido destruido por el mismo freezer sin embargo había dejado que un guerrero llamado goku sacara a su raza a otro planeta por que haría eso decidi mandar investigar sobre ese asunto

Vegeta: Raditz—grite para que uno de mis mas fieles guerrero viniera el era el mejor para hacer este trabajo

Raditz: si señor—llega haciendo el saludo propio a un príncipe su príncipe

Vegeta: se que has escuchado del tal planeta chinko o la verdad no recuerdo el nombre que frezeer dejo que sobreviviera quiero que vayas a buscar al tal guerrero que logro negociar con el y tráelo aquí tal vez sepa algún punto débil de ese hijo de perra—termine de hablar raditz quedo mudo supongo de la impresión

Raditz: supongo que se refiere al planeta chikyu no se donde estén los sobevivientes de ese planeta al parecer lograron esconderse muy bien asi que si em disculpa mi príncipe ire a investigar su ubicación para luego retirarme a donde estén - dijo dando de nuevo el saludo y retirarse

Volvi a quedar solo este lugar me recuerda a mi madre a la que ese perro de frezeer mato en mis narices y no pude hacer nada ella siempre fue tierna y amable conmigo aunque por nuestra ley estaba prohibido con ella podía bajar la guardia y darme a querer por alguien la perdi cundo tenia 16 años hoy tengo 23 y no he vuelto a ser ese vegeta con nadie ni creo serlo

Nappa:-Príncipe—interrumpio mis pensamiento nappa mi consejero mas que eso el único de los guerreros que me conocía bien y sin embargo no me tenia miedo a diferencia de raditz – lamento decirte que el tiempo esta acabando para que escojas una pareja para unirte y procrear al nuevo heredero – dijo sin ninguna pena

Vegeta: si lo se nappa pero ninguna de estas mujeres es digna de llevar a mi heredero no pienso darles ese privilegio – dije igualmente sin pena a lo que el respondió con cara de disgusto

Nappa: entonces que piensas hacer dejar que tu padre te quite tu titulo y matarte eso quieres—s eme había olvidado que mi padre a pesar de ser un bastardo sabía muy bien como ser un tramposo y quitarme lo único que me importa… mi titulo

Vegeta: - no pienso caer en tus juegos mentales nappa se lo que es capaz de hacer pero no tengo el maldito tiempo para buscar una pareja y procrear primero tengo que eliminar a frezzer - termine de decir con una sonrisa de victoria

Nappa: como quieras vegeta es tu decisión bien entonces mínimo intenta decirlo a tu padre para que no te tome por sorpresa con alguna jugarreta - el tenia razón tenia que pedir una proroga para entrenar

Vegeta: deacuerdo, napa apropósito necesito que busques la ubicación de los sobrevivientes de chi… chi- fui interrumpido por nappa con sonrisa burlona

Nappa : chikyuu vegeta chi-kyu se bien en donde esta pero para que quieres saberlo hasta donde se viven en paz y no ocasionan ningún problema – dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una cara mucho mas seria

Vegeta: al demonio por que no lo dijiste dale esa información a raditz y dile que vaya lo antes posible a ese lugar—sabia que respondería con alguna negación asi que me adelante - haz lo que te ordeno maldita sea después te digo lo que he pensado—sin mas se marcho dejándome completamente solo

Vegeta: " una pareja un heredero bahh que estupideces nadie es digno de llevar a mi heredero en su vientre" obviamente quedare solo - se respondió en voz alta haciendo eco en toda la sala en la qe estaba

Nappa: -raditz aquí esta la ubicación de los sobrevivientes de chikyuu avísale a tu padre y a su escuadrón para que partan de inmediato no esta muy lejos así que se tardaran a lo mucho 1 semana en volver con el encargo de vegeta- nappa entrego los documentos-

Raditz : de acuerdo pero no entiendo para que ir todo el escuadron si solo quiere que traiga al que logro negociar con frezzer- raditz había caído en la trampa de nappa para enterarse del inter de vegeta

Nappa: con una sonrisa – no me importa solo has lo que te dijo pero aun asi lleva a tu padre no sabes como s eva a poner esta gente - sin mas se retiro

Raditz escogió la nave su padre ya estaba ahí preparado para irse pero tomaron una nave grande ya que trairian al ya dicho negociador


	3. Chapter 3 descubrimiento II

Capitulo 3: descubrimiento II

Faltaban dos horas para el aterrizaje bardock estaba contemplando el espacio al parecer con nada en la mente el tenia un hijo su pareja había sido asesinada por tratar de defender a la reina asi que quedo solamente con raditz al que aunque ya tuviera 25 años lo protegía y acudia a las misiones con el no quería quedarse solo en la vida

Raditz era un rebelde sin causa el amaba andar de fornicando mujeres obviamente del angar nunca se tomo encerio el tomar una pareja dijo que eso no era para el

En primer lugar los saiyan tenían prohibido tener debilidades tales como los sentimientos que no fueran el odio sin embargo sabemos que el rey y bardock amaban a sus esposas pero dentro de sus alcobas solo lo demostraban jamas ante otras personas

Un objeto venia bajando de los aires la población se había dado cuenta y comenzaron agritar despavoridos a esconderse solo un grupo de personas se había quedado ahí para saber quienes eran cuando el objeto termino de aterrizar se asomaron dos individuos muy parecidos a los humano si no fuera por la cola

Guku se acerco a ellos yo temí por el se veian malvados pero al ver que se quedaron ahí parados esperando supongo yo una bienvenida deje que se acercara

Bulma: -goku ten cuidado no bajes la guardia- dije en susurro para no ser escuchada solamente por el – me sonrio y comenzó a caminar a ellos

Goku: - bienvenidos que es lo que buscan – sonrió estirando su mano pero la cortesía no fue bien recibida

Raditz: necesitamos ver al que fue vencido por frezzer si es que aun vive claro—dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Goku: ooh entiendo, pues bien díganme que es lo que desean de mi - le dijo con una gran sonrisa a veces pienso que goku se pasa de buena gente

Raditz: tu jaja no me hagas reír con tu nivel de fuerza no puedes matar ni una mosca asi que déjate de jueguitos estúpidos y llévame con el – la verdad no resisti y le grite

Bulma : hey tu cuida tus palabras el te esta diciendo la verdad el logro negociar con frezeer así que ten mas cuidado maldito mono - solo quedo con cara de asombro no se si por mi intervención o por que no se había dado cuenta de que había mas gente ahí

Bardock : tranquila mi leydi—el otro al fin se digno a hablar—no queremos nada mas que hablar con el sujeto pero asi que por favor haganos el favor de llevarnos con el

Bulma: vaya que si son testarudos – dije un poco mas trantiquila lo tiene enfrente el fue quien lo convecio—termine de hablar no lo podrían creer o no querían

Raditz: vaya convénceme peleemos a ver si tienes el nivel de fuerza que se necesita - aumento su fuerza según me dijo yamcha que estaba ahí

Goku: de acuerdo pero que no sean un duelo a muerte aun no quiero morir sin saber para que me quieren - dijo según yamcha aumentando su fuerza

Bardock: - no te precipites raditz primero necesitamos contactar al príncipe y ponerlo al tanto de todo señorita- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- me podría acompañar necesito preguntarle algo—dijo extendiendo su mano yo obviamente dude pero después accedi el no tenia cara de malo a demás se gritar muy fuerte y los demás correrían a mi ayuda

Bulma: - de- de acuerdo pero espero no intente nada contra mi- comenze a caminar hacia mi laboratorio el simplemente me siguió dejando atrás a varios hombres sorprendidos

Bulma: - bien digame que es lo que quiere de mi pregunte tomando asiento detras de mi escritorio haciendo un ademan para que el hiciera lo mismo

Bardock : -tomando asiento- solo quiero preguntarle si el muchacho que dice ser el negociador con freezeer es su pareja o hermano tiene algu lazo con el – me quede sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa

Bulma: - no entiendo a que viene eso pero si asi me dejara en paz pues no no es nada mio mas que un simple amigo lo conozco desde pequeños asi que se podía decir que es como mi hermano menor pero a que viene eso

Bardock –con una sonrisa de lado – de casualidad el tenia cola cuando lo conoció – su nueva pregunta me había dejado fría tenia razón cuando lo conoci tenia cola entonces eso significaba que el no era terrícola el entonces era

Bulma: entonces el es es …- dije en voz alta con cara de asombro y muy pálida

Bardock: -un saiyan – respondio a mi frase incompleta—ahora me explico su gran fuerza vaya kakarotto es un ser con mucha fuerza- dijo sin mayor pena como si yo estuviera ahí-

Bulma : espere que tiene que ver ese tal kaka.. kakarotto aquí estamos hablando de goku- dije totalmente confundida

Bardock : bueno es que ese es su verdadero nombre su nombre saiyan el el es mi hijo—dijo totalmente seguro y feliz creo solo le falto brincar de gusto pero estaba claro que no lo haría

Bulma: no entiendo nada como que su hijo pero es que que hacia entonces en la tierra- es que simplemente no lo podía creer aunque todo encajara su increíble fuerza y su cola era lo que lo delataba—aparte por que me dice esto a mi no se lo debería decir mejor a goku—volvi a hablar antes que el

Bardock: si lo se pero es que tenia que confirmarlo el fue mandado a su planeta para exterminarlo pero por alguna razón nunca recibimos noticias del por lo que creímos que lo habían matado

Bulma : - QUE!—grite a todo pulmón era imposible que goku fuera a ser el que exterminaría a chikyuu cuando iba hablar de nuevo la puerta se abrió de un golpe era goku

Goku: que sucede bulma te hizo algo este señor dime – hablo goku acercándose a mi y poniéndose enfrente como protegiéndome

Bulma: - no no nada goku tranquilo es que me me sorprendio algo que dijo solo eso - no podía hablar bien de la impresión

Acaba de descubrir que goku era un saiyan y ahora no se como lo iba a tomar el y mas la parte en la que el tenia la misión de exterminar mi hogar su hogar al que tanto le había llorado


	4. Chapter 4 conclusiones

Capitulo 4 conclusiones

Goku : que fue lo que te dijo para que te quedaras asi dime te amenazo bulam responde quete dijo- goku me tomo de los brazos estaba desesperado asi que suspire y dije

Bulma: el el me dijo que tu tu no eres—no pude terminar mi frase por que el otro saiyan que por cierto aun no me decía su nombre me interrumpió

Bardock: - humano eres un saiyan como yo como raditz eres mi hijo eres mi sangre tu verdadero nombre es kakaratto y no quiero ser melodramático y mucho menos creas que te voy a abrazar asi que confórmate con saber que eres un saiyan y debes regresar a vegetsei - dijo dejando a goku con la boca abierta y ami igual dijo todo eso con una facilidad y sin ninguna preocupación

Goku: QUE! Kakarotto ese es mi nombre que horrible y tu mi padre ahora entiendo el parecido peor nooo yo no pienso ir a ese planeta olvídalo olvídate que me viste- dijo goku pegando los puño en la mesa

Bardock : imposible – dijo con tranquilidad - tu eres un saiyan y el príncipe pide verte quiere saber algo sobre frezeer y tu eres el único que lo sabe asi que llámalo destino o casualidad pero es lo que debes hacer- dijo poniéndose de pie y dejándonos solos a goku y a mi

Goku: -sentándose - que voy hacer bulma yo no quiero dejar este planeta es mi nuevo hogar tu y tus padres son mi familia que debo proteger - dijo casi llorando se me rompió el corazón al verlo asi

Bulma: tranquilo goku mira el dijo que solo quiere hablar contigo ese príncipe asi que solo ve a eso habla con el y regresas es simple te evitas problemas - dije tratando de que mi amigo recuperar un poco de esperanzas

Goku: tu no puedes hacer alguna especie de conexión para hablar desde aquí con el asi no te dejare sola por favor inténtalo—dijo con un tono menos desesperado

Bulma: esta bien lo hare pero solo si intentas llevarte bien con tu padre el se puso muy feliz al saber que tu eras su hijo - intente de nueva cuenta convencerlo el era como un niño pequeño que hay que convencer con alguna otra cosa

Goku :- pensativo—esta bien ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en contruir esa maquina-

Bulma: máximo como tres días necesito materiales y la ubicación del planeta solo por eso tardare

Goku: -con una sonrisa- de acuerdo vayamos a informales lo que hemos planeado - vaya que esos cambios de humor eran raros pero sol asentí y fuimos a donde estaban ellos

=pensamientos de raditz=

vaya que era exótica esa cabellera azul que conminaba perfectamente con esos ojos azules vaya nunca vi tal diosa de que será capaz en la cama mmm la quiero para mi solo para mi ese carácter que tiene hace que la desee aun mas esto es un reto y si he de ser que seas mi pareja lo lograre vas a ser mia

raditz había quedado hinoptizado por bulma y al parecer iba a cambiar de parecer sobre las parejas solo por tenerla

bulma y goku se acercaban ese par que estaban cada quien muy hundidos en sus pensamientos

bulma: vaya si que tiene cosas que pensar no crees goku la verdad no parece que sean de tu familia- dije terminado de caminar-

goku: yo pienso lo mismo - dijo el sin vuelta - hey ustedes yo no quiero ur al dichoso vegetsei a asi que bulma- dijo señalándome- construirá una maquina para poder comunicarme con su dichoso príncipe -

raditz: y seras capaz de contruir algo tan importante y complicado- dijo dirigiéndose a mi y recorriéndome con la mirada me causo escalofríos y la verdad también un poco de miedo

bulma:- ja por supuesto que si todo lo que vez en este lugar lo hemos construido mi padre y yo asi que no será muy difícil solo necesito que me faciliten las coordenadas de su planeta y en tres días goku se pondrá en contacto alla - dije con una pose y una mirada de orgullo a lo que el saiyan solo arqueo una ceja

raditz: bien entonces nos quedaremos aquí tres días mas padre asi puedes socializar todo lo que quieras con tu dichoso hijo perdido- dijo en tono burlón

bulma: no es necesario que se queden pueden partir de inmediato asi gustan- la verda ese era mi mayor deseo que se marcharan por alguna razón el dichoso raditz me causaba una sensación extraña que no me gustaba

bardock: tranquila niña no seremos un estorbo y te aseguro que mi hijo raditz o te molestara eso corre por mi cuenta- guiñando un ojo al parecer el había notaod mi reacción y agradeszco eso

raditz: - no me digas que me tienes miedo -acercandose mas a m- pero si yo pienso hacerte nada de lo que no quieras -cuando casi faltaba unos pasos para juntar mas ami goku se puso entre el y yo y le lanzo una mirada macabra solo suspire ahora entiendo sus intenciones hacia mi

goku: bien si es su decisión quedarse adelante solo te advierto raditz no te acerques a bulma si no olvidare que eres mi hermano y te matare

raditz: vaya otra razón para acercarme mas a ti bulma - sijo con una sonrisa burlona y alejándose mas -

bardock: disculpen a mi hijo no se sabe controlar kakarotto necesito hablar contigo a solas-yo entendí que estaba de mas ahí y solo di la vuelta y me retire

en vegetsei

vegeta: con un demonio que es lo que sucede con bardock y el inútil de su hijo no puedo creer que no vuelvan con el inútil ese- dijo aventando cosas

nappa: tranquilo vegeta puede que se haiga presentado algún contratiempo cuerdate que solo los mandaste a ellos de seguro pronto volverán- trantando de tranquilizarlo aunque era algo imposible-

vegeta: bien pero si no vueleve o no recibimos noticias de ellos en 4 dias iremos tu y oy a buscarlos al dichoso planeta- dijo tomando una copa de vino -

nappa: de acuerdo proveeré una nave para que salgamos cuando lo ordenes ahora otro tema vegeta el mismo de siempre cuando deminios tomaras una pareja tu padre aun no llega y dijo que cuando el llegara quería verte con una pareja -

vegeta : nappa se lo que dijo pero no pienso conseguir pareja ahora entiéndelo ahora vete y déjame solo-

raditz: aquí tienes las coordenadas de vegetsei para que comienzes tu trabajo- dijo estirando la mano con los papeles- ahora que ya estas mas tranquila mi nombre es raditz el tuyo ya lo se y dime tienes pareja -'''

bulma:- tomando los papeles y dándole la espalda- ya sabia tu nombre bobo pero eso de la pareja que tiene que ver-

rAditz : pues la verdad no lo se simple curiosida- tomando asiento - es que es imposible que una belleza tan exótica como tu no tenga pareja -dijo remojándose los labios

bulma: pues créelo no no tengo y no pienso tener en bastante tiempo asi que vete quitando esas ideas totas de tu pequeña mente de mono- dije ingresando los datos a la computadora- ahora si no tienes nada mas que entregarme puedes retirarte- su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa

raditz: jaja esta bien bulma me voy - para que trabajes mejor -se paro y se fue suspire ante eso crei que nunca se iria comenze a ingresar los datos de nuevo

no pensé que iba ser tan rápido lo de crear una maquina para comunicarnos esot si iba ser de gran ayuda

ya era de noche yo iba de camino a mi casa al parecer goku y su padre llevaban tiempo platicando en la nave asi que no me preocupe iba directo a mi habitación cuando senti que alguien jalaba mi brazo y con otra mano tapaba mi boca

raditz: tranquila so yo solo vine para preguntar si quieres compañía para dormir es una noche fría podemos calentarnos mutuamente- dijo yo me quede ahí parada claro no me quedaba otra opción pues me tenia muy bien agarrada móvil mi cabeza en negación - enserio no quieres mira que estoy de buenas para que te niegues- logre morder uno de sus dedos para que me soltara y poder hablar

bulma: ya ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo entiende - dije muy nerviosa rayos el lo noto y se acerco mas a mi oído intento morder mi lóbulo pero alcancé a quitarme - que haces estas loco ya déjame - en in intento de quitarlo de mi lo logre -

raditz: bien pequeña te dejare ir pero - se acerco otra vez a mi que de inmóvil - vas a ser mia te lo juro

bulma: no tengas mucha seguridad olvídate de eso primero me mato antes de tener sexo contigo- dije corriendo y encerrarme en mi habitación que fue eso por que quiere algo conmigo ni siquiera me gusta que asco no tendría que cuidarme de el si no quería que me llegara a violar

- al dia siguiente

Bardock : señorita bulma ya logro algo ¿? Pregunto entrando al laboratorio donde trabaja

Bulma: si solo falta conectar algunos cables y la conexión quedara hoy mismo no pensé que seria mas rápido - dije con una sonrisa de orgullo que desvaneció- disculpe bardock su hijo raditz le gusta jugar con las mujeres verdad- dije ofreciéndole una taza de café

Bardock: a que viene eso señorita—aceptando la taza - a intentando propasarse con usted- dando un trago

Bulma : digame bulma solamente pues si al intentar morder el lóbulo de mi oreja le dice propasarse pues si lo intento - al decir esto escupio el café que había tomado segundos antes-

Bardock: bulma esta segura que el intento mor morder su oreja- dijo nervioso intentando secar lo que había mojado con lo que escupio

Bulma: pues si pero que es lo que le puso tan nervioso - dije sorprendida por sus nervios

Bardock : es que eso en nuestro planeta significa que el macho quiere conseguir la autorización de cortejar a la hembra y hacerla su pareja - dijo yo que de aun mas sorprendida raditz quería que yo yo fuera su pareja es decir su esposa


	5. Chapter 5 inesperado

Capitulo 5 inesperado

Bulma: que has dicho -No podía creerlo raditz quería que yo fuera su pareja imposible-

Bardock: se que es imposible de creer pero asi es nuestra tradición digame ust… tu dejaste que te mordiera - pregunto seriamente

Bulma: por supuesto que no estaría loca si me dejara ahora menos que se esto pero que pasaría si yo dejo que me muerda - pregunte mas que nada curiosa de esta tradición

Bardock : pues vera si tu dejas que te muerda esta accediendo a que te corteje significa que de alguna forma tu ya estarías destinada a ser su pareja eterna de ahí pasaria a la union de carne esta tiene que ser en la intimidad el morderá tu hombro llegando a sacar sangre y tu de igual manera de ahí viene la del alma pero esa no se como viene ya que con mi pareja no llegue a completar- vaya que esto me tiene impresionada

Bulma: y que pasa si aparte de raditz hay alguien mas y también dejo que me muerda el lóbulo digamos inconscientemente - dije estaba muy interesada en el tema

Bardock : los dos machos tendrán que enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte el que sobreviva se quedara con la hembra y será su pareja definitivamente

Bulma: impresionante me has dejado sin palabras ahora tengo que cuidarme mas de el lo siento pero no quiero tenerlo como pareja,,,, espera que pasa si yo no soy de tu raza eso se permite mezclar sus genes

Bardock: claro que permite bulma al menos a los de tercera clase como nosotros a los de primera clase y a los reyes no ya que son elites pero eso de los reyes nunca a sucedido y nunca sucederá - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Bulma : y que pasa si sucediera que el rey se enamore de otra raza -

Bardock: eso no lo se supongo que por ser el rey puede cambiar las leyes creo que no se puede el rey tiene que renunciar a su titulo para poder estar con la hembra

Bulma: que ley mas rara en fin eso nunca lo vamos a saber - dije conectando los últimos cable y estableciendo la conexión - bardock lo he logrado se esta buscando una conexión -el se acerco a la gran pantalla cuando apareció una imagen era un hombre grande y feo al que bardock llamo nappa

Bardock: nappa que gusto necesito que busques al príncipe necesito hablar con el ahora- dijo sin remedio-

Nappa : donde te has metido bardock vegeta esta muy molesto quiere respuestas ahora-

Bardock y las tendrá llévalo a donde estas tu yo traeré a la persona que quiere ver - dijo paradonse supongo que fue a buscar a goku el hombre llamado nappa igual desapareció de la pantalla dejándome asi completamente sola pensando en lo que había dicho bardock sobre ese ritual suyo

Nappa: vegeta por alguna extraña razón bardock logro entablar una comunicación desde el planeta en el que esta y exige hablar contigo - dijo recuperando el ire que había sido arrebatado

Vegeta: de que hablas vaya ya era hora que diera señales de vida llévame a ese lugar- dijo dejando el asombro de lado y comenzando a caminar

Vegeta : bardock - grito a la pantalla vacia - bardock con un demonio responde- vio a una hembra que se acercaba a la pantalla- vaya asi que en ti ha estado perdiendo el tiempo bardock aunque no ha mejorado su gusto en mucho tiempo dime mujer donde esta bardock

Bulma: ante semejante ofensa no calmo su tremendo enojo- vaya que tu deber ser el dichoso principito al que goku tiene que mostrarse pero la verdad te imaginaba mas como no se educado ah por cierto yo no soy la distracción de nadie asi que POR QUE NO MEJOR TE CALLAS DE UNA VEZ MALDITO MONO MAL EDUCADO TU NO ERES DIGNO DE LLEVAR EL TITULO DE PRINCIPE- vegeta ante esto quedo mas que enojado

Vegeta : maldita mujer no grites lastimas mis tímpano además quie eres tu para gritarle al príncipe de los saiyans ere mas que basura entendido si te tuviera aquí ya hubieras muerto - dijo impresionado de que la mujer le haiga gritado nunca nadie se había atrevido a gritarle

Bulma: un poco mas tranquila- vaya pues gracias por su consideración majestad -dijo con sarcasmo bardock llegara con goku en un segundo espero pueda esperar- dijo levantándose del asiento

Vegeta : espera - dijo inconscientemente - por que conoces a bardock- por alguna razón quería tenerla aun ahí enfrente de el

Bulma: volviéndose a sentar - pues el llego aquí buscando a goku así que comenze a tratarlo- contesto con simpleza - ahora si me lo permite necesito realizar otras cosas en unos momentos llegara bardock - dijo levantándose y dejando al príncipe con la palabra en la boca -

Vegeta quedo ante una pantalla vacía totalmente confundido por un momento había odiado a la belleza azul pero ahora quedo maravillado ante su actitud arrogante ¿?

Vegeta: - estúpida mujer por que le habla asi al príncipe de los saiyan la voy a matar en cuanto la vea la voy a matar - dijo incocientemente a la pantalla con una sonrisa de lado

Nappa: quien estaba atrás de el había captado la reacción que había tenido el príncipe- vegeta no pensaras en ir a…..- fue interrumpido por la aparición de bardock y goku

Bardock: su alteza perdone la tardanza es que no encontraba a kakarotto-señalando a goku

Vegeta: con un ceja levantada-vaya ya era hora que aparecieras ¿Qué kakarotto no era tu hijo muerto?-

Bardock: si bueno eso pensábamos el fue el que negocio con frezeer aqui esta para que hable con el- volteando a ver a goku que traía un pan en la boca-

Vegeta: yo pedi que lo trajeras a vegetsei no puedo creer que no puedas acatar una orden tan incompetente como esa ahora si es saiyan tiene que venir a qui para evaluarlo y ponerlo en un escuadron-

Goku :- tragando lo que traía en la boca- yo no pienso dejar este lugar este es mi hogar ahora y no pienso ser de ningún escuadrón es por eso que bulma a construido esta maquina para que pudiera hablar contigo- dijo mas serio

Vegeta: " así que no quiere venir a este lugar vaya esto me beneficia" -dijo en su mente al parecer el príncipe había quedado muy feliz ante semejante falta de respeto- bien a si que no quieres venir a vegetsei bueno pues entonces ante semejante falta de respeto ire yo y veremos si eres digno de ser un saiyan- dijo cruzando los brazos y levantándose

Los tres hombres ahí presentes no les quedo que acatar las demandas del príncipe

Vegeta: nappa prepara todo para partir hoy mismo y kakarotto entrena todo lo que puedas por que si llego y no me das una batalla honorable yo mismo te matare y no solo a ti terminare el trabajo que el maldito de frezeer no logro - salió completamente de la sala

Nappa: todavía en shock - estaremos a a ahí en 4 dias - termino y desconecto la pantallas

Goku: que he hecho en vuelto a condenar mi planeta - destruyendo el laboratorio de bulma -

Bulma: no puede ser - había estado atrás de la puerta escuchando todo no iba a quedarse con la duda-

Raditz: sabes que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas - susurro en mi oído yo no había notado su presencia pero era obvio yo no sentía el ki como ellos-

Bulma: volteándose para quedar frente a frente con raditz- eso lo se raditz pero diem tu no tienes curiosidad de saber que pasa- pegunte en un tono de burla poniendo una mano en su pecho para poner mas distancia- además si no te has dado cuenta están dentro de mi laboratorio supongo que a eso no se le considera espiar- dije alejándome de el pero el tomo uno de mis brazos y empujándome a la pared recargo una mano en la pared cerrando por completo mis formas de escapar

Raditz : vaya vaya asi que muy inteligente si eres tan inteligente deberías darte cuenta que tu vas hacer para mi- dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla - vaya tienes la piel sedosa - volvió hablar mojándose los labios -

Bulma: eres un pervertido tu lo único que quieres es sexo aléjate- intente alejarlo pero no hubo el minimo movimiento - entiende que no quiero nada contigo ni con ningún otro saiyan -

Raditz : hay bulmita- asi me decía goku pero el lo dijo en tono de burla que realmente me molesto- entre mas te resistas mas me atraes y si sigues asi se acabara mi paciencia y tendre que forzarte eso quieres- cuídate por que en cualquier momento puedo hacer valida la ley de mi país y estoy al tanto que sabes perfectamente cual es - se referia a la mordida -

Bulma:"no sabia que responder eso significa que la ley es valida aunque la muejr no da su consentimiento"- no no puede….. - susurre

Raditz : así es lindura- dijo adivinando mi pensamiento - puedo reclamarte sin tu consentimiento asi que cuídate- sin mas me dejo libre dio la vuelta y se fue yo cai de rodillas esto ya era demasiado no era posible que en cualquier momento el podía reclamarme no esto es inesperado

En vegetsei

Nappa: no pensaras en ir a ese planeta solamente por que una tonta humana te grito verdad -nappa ya sospechaba ese cambio de actitud y no le parecía correcto mucho menos de un príncipe

Vegeta: eso a ti no te importa nappa si quiero ir a pelear con ese imbécil de kakaratto o simplemente a matar a esa asquerosidad de mujer lo puedo hacer por eso soy el príncipe para ser lo que quiera sin pedir permiso a nadie- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de medio lado que tenia -ya esta todo listo nappa o acaso de eso también me tengo que encargar yo-

Nappa: vegeta sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de encargarme de eso todo estará lisot dentro de dos horas para partir eso te da el tiemm…..- no pudo terminar la frase por que un príncipe muy enojado lo interrumpio

Vegeta: mierda dos imposible nappa segun se tardaremos en llegar tres días todos son unos incompetentes-

Nappa : es el tiempo justo para que elijas a una pareja antes de partir te estarán esperando en el salón principal 35 mujeres saiyans para que elijas una y vaya contigo a este viaje y asi puedan procrear - dijo esperando la peor reacción del saiyan

Vegeta : QUE! Maldita sea nappa no lo hare no pienso reclamar pareja ahora-dando una pausa - bien nappa ire pero no ira al viaje el quien ira serás tu - el príncipe ya tenia un plan entre manos

Nappa: buen por ahora me conformare con eso- asi que te vere en el salón principal en media hora-

Vegeta llego a su habitación entro al baño y comezo a darse una ducha fría por alguna razón lograba sacarse a la mujer de cabellos azules de su cabeza el quería convencerse de que era por odio

Vegeta: "maldita mujer me las vas a pagar nadie me habla de esa forma"-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 planes

En vegetsei

Vegeta: mierda" ahora se a complicado todo aun no quiero elegir una pareja como rayos voy a salir de esto"- llegando al salón donde estaban las hembras abrio las puertas y todas dieron el saludo saiyan eran hermosas pero similares los rasgos saiyan no cambiaban mucho

Vegeta: bien terminemos con esta estúpida farsa- camino dentro del salón y vio a una mujer que esta lejos de la multitud pensó que era perfecta para su plan - hey tu si tu eres la elegida ven - la mujer camino hacia el con pocos animos- bien vamos hablar en privado- se dirigieron a una habitación adjunta- este el plan niñita tu te haces pasar por mi pareja y yo te dare a cambio seguridad a ti y a toda tu familia supongo que eres de la tercera clase no?- dijo tomando asiento esperando una respuesta- la mujer llamada kripta se sorprendio ante tal ofrecimiento

Kripta: sssi si so somos de la tercera clase-dijo con nerviosismo

Vegeta: bien si accedes a esto pasaran a ser de la elite y tendrán una vida digna de la elite sale mas beneficiada tu que yo aceptas- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Kripta: de acuerdo majestad pero que dire si me pregunta el por que no he tenido al heredero que dire- dijo esta vez mas segura

Vegeta: obviamente tienes que aclarar que si lo hemos intentado pero no logras embarazarte bien hoy mismo mandare por tu familia para que los acomode dentro del palacio ya puedes retirarte- la mujer dio una reverencia y salio de la habitación después entro nappa

Nappa: veo que ya tienes todo planeado- levantando una ceja

Vegeta : vaya y veo que no se te ha quitado la estúpida costumbre de espiar a tus superiores- dijo levantandose de nuevo con una sonrisa de lado-

Nappa: esta todo listo para partir ya que dejaste todo listo podemos partir-dijo el comentario anterior del príncipe

Vegeta: de acuerdo vamos ya terminemos con ese asunto- dijo caminado fuera de la habitación

Han pasado ya dos días desde que el principito avisara que vendría y Goku ha estado entrenando me atrevo a decir que de más nunca lo había visto asi quería darle competencia al tal vegeta pobre goku no descansaba ni un instante pensé en hablar con el pero esta vez no funcionaria tenia que pensar en algo pero que

Milk:- acercándose a mi- disculpa tu debes ser bulma de casualidad sabes donde esta goku no lo he visto bueno desde que llego sus familia y me preocupa asi que vine a buscarlo

Bulma: - estaba confundida era una chica linda pero buscaba a goku- quien eres tu - pregunte

Milk: oh disculpa soy milk -dando una reverencia-amiga de goku trabajo en un restaurant ahí conoci a goku me ha hablado de ti por eso se que eres bulma

Bulma: "ella me puede ayudar a sacar de la cámara a goku"- claro el igual a hablado de ti pero no tanto como a ti ahora ven sígueme quieres ver a goku- nos dirigimos a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad- goku abre por favor - toque y grite lo mas fuerte que pude

Goku: bulma déjame en paz necesito entrenar- grito desde la cámara

Bulma: es que te busca milk dice que le urge hablar contigo- volvi hablar

Milk: si esta ocupado puedo espe… -la interrumpi haciendo un ademan de guarda silencio

Goku: QUE! Milk esta aquí bien ahora salgo - dijo accediendo a mi demanda sonreí ante eso

Bulma: bien milk ahora viene- le dije aunque tenia una cara de confusión completa

Milk: si es estaba ocupado pude haber esperado- dijo un poco molesta

Bulma: no te preocupes agradezco que haigas venido esta fue la unca manera de sacarlo de este maldito aparato- dije con una gran sonrisa

Goku: saliendo de la cámara- milk que que haces aquí - dijo nervioso y alcanze a notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y fue mejor que me reitrara de aho hacia un mal tercio

Milk: es que no sabia nada de ti asi que me preocupe y vine a buscarte espero no molestarte-

Goku : no milk es que han pasdo muchas cosas desde la llegada de los saiyan tengo que entrenar

Milk: esta bien pero no quieres comer traje comida para ti - dijo con uan gran sonrisa

Goku:- con un brazo de tras y una gran sonrisa- vaya milk tu si sabes como convencerme esta bien vamos

Bulma: hable en voz alta-Vaya nunca había visto a goku ceder ante otra persona que no fuera yo- cuando senti una mano en mi hombro brinque del susto pensé que era raditz

Bardock: con una gran sonrisa - mi hijo se a enamorado yo era igual con su madre- vaya esto saiyan no sabían hacer mas que sorprenderme

Bulma: e enamorado de milk wow que sorpresa- encerio era una sorpresa ahora quisiera saber si goku tendría que hacer ese extraño ritual

Bardock : pues créelo , vaya y tu como vas con raditz el esta muy emocionado contigo y tu ya te dejaste morder

Bulma : usted sabe bien que a mi no me interesa su hijo- dije cruzando los brazos

Bardock bien entonces que vamos a cenar- cambio el tema muy rápido

Bulma: es cierto supongo que or ser familia de goku comen demasiado supongo que tendrá que ayudarme a cocinar venga- dije con una gran sonrisa

Bardock: jaja esta bien pero no se cocinar - dijo siguiéndome

Bulma: pues correré ese riesgo

Raditz: "como rayos voy a lograr que bulma caiga me estoy cansado de consolarme solo" decía raditz mientras veía la escena de bulma y su padre- no hay remedio tendrá que ser a la mala bulma vas a ser mia - y si tengo que hacer trampa y meterme a tu habitación y morderla lo lamento no me dejaste opción esta misma noche lo are - dijo levantándose de donde estaba para encaminarse a cenar


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 la llegada

Todos ya estaban a punto de dormir yo estaba poniéndome mi pijama habíamos disfrutado la cena goku y milk habían estado ahí y logramos intimidarlos a ambos ahora estaba segura que milk correspondia a goku hacen una hermosa pareja

Bulma : en fin – dije suspirando - por lo menos se concentro en algo que no fuera la estúpida llegada del saiyan- me acomode en mi cama y me quede dormida

Raditz: llego la hora bulmita- dijo volando a la habitación de bulma ella siempre acostumbraba a dormir con la puerta del balcón abierto por que esta iba ser la excepción

Entro raditz y se acerco a lado de la cama donde estaba bulma retiro unos mechones de su rostro y la miro por unos segundos-"no puedo creer que semejante belleza sea para mi"- pensó y sin mas se hacerco a su oreja y la mordio bulma despertó y se paro de la cama

Bulma: AAAAAAAAAHHH QUE QUE HAS HECHO? - dije esto no era posible había hecho lo que mas me temia-

Raditz:- con una sonrisa de lado—te dije que si no accedias lo haría a mi manera- acercándose a mi- ya eres mia y pobre del que se acerque a ti- dijo arrinconándome en una pared

Bulma: pues pues no voy a permitir que tu me me toques esto no es valido para mi - dije por dios mis nervios me traicionaban por que nadie venia rescatarme pero claro semejantes hombres que tenían el sueño pesado

Raditz: jaja y crees que eso me importa - no pude evitarlo alcanzo a poner su lengua en mi mejilla que asco- bien esto ya esta iniciado eres mia recuérdalo- si mas emprendió vuelo

Bulma : - llorando- ahora qye voy hacer no no me voy a someter a una absurda ley saiyan no le are caso a eso- dije secándome las lagrimas

-al dia siguiente dentro de una nave -

Vegeta : cuanto falta para llegar nappa- dijo el sudado príncipe

Nappa: aproximadamente 2 horas a si que vete preparando - dijo el hombre tomando un vaso de jugo

Vegeta: bien ya avisate de nuestra llegada- dijo el rey tomando un vaso de agua

Nappa: quieres que avise pero para que?- dijo un nappa escupiendo el jugo

Vegeta: que asco nappa, simplemente para que me reciban como se debe y para que el imbécil de kakarotto este listo para terminar esto y poder enfretar a frezeer

Nappa: bien en este instante ire a avisar- dijo dando vuelta

Vegeta : espera mejor yo lo hago tu tardaras demasiado-dijo dejando de nuevo a un nappa totalmente en shock - solo establece la comunicación y me dejas solo- volvió a hablar el príncipe-

Nappa: de de a a cuerdo- no podía hablar nunca el príncipe había hecho tales cosas

Estaba en mi laboratorio haciendo unos planos que mi padre me había encargado no había visto en ese tiempo a raditz agradezco eso no se de que sea capaz después de lo de anoche

Bulma: vaya ya casi termino- dije en voz alta cuando alce la mirada vi a raditz enfrente del escritorio- aaah maldita sea por que tienes que aparecerte de la nada -

Raditz: que bueno que ya vayas a acabar asi estas mas tiempo con tu futura pareja- dijo ingnorando lo que había dicho

Bulma: - moviéndose a la gran pantalla- ja en primera no pienso pasar tiempo con nadie que no sea esta computadora ahora déjame en paz-

Raditz- acercándose al sillón donde estaba lo volteo y se acerco de una forma muy amenazadora a mi me miro con sis grandes ojos negros - mira no te estoy preguntándote si quieres o no es tu obligación como pareja que vas hacer asi que vete acostumbrado si no quieres que de igual manera tendre que convencert…- fue interrumpido por una imagen en la gran pantalla no era mas que su príncipe vegeta

Vegeta: vaya raditz asi que tu tampoco has perdido el tiempo ahí pero no pudiste conseguirte otra esta ya la había tenido tu padre- dijo un vegeta con un tono de disgusto

Raditz: olvidanse de que yo estaba ahí dio un saludo extraño supongo común en su planeta- prin príncipe disculpe pe pero que quiere decir- dijo con miedo si el tenia miedo a vegeta

Vegeta: no me interesan tus problemas raditz avisale a tu padre y al imbécil de kakarotto que llegare en una hora que tengan todo listo- raditz asintió salio de ahí sin antes mandarme una mirada que al recibirla yo me encoji en mi lugar- dio la vuelta y se fue yo me pare para dirigirme a termianr los planos - pero una voz detrás de mi me detuvo

Vegeta:- no he dicho que tu también te podias retirar veo que tienes a los saiyan muy entretenidos- dijo con una ceja levantada

Bulma: y yo no necesito pedirte permiso para nada además- dije dando la vuelta para encararlo- puedes ahorrarte tus estúpidos comentarios que ya tengo suficiente con raditz que no deja de acosarme -dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura

Vegeta: tengo cuentas que arreglar contigo asi que disfruta tu hoa de vida por que en cuanto llegue moriras-

Bulma: bueno pues me harias un favor por que con el maldito problema que me cargo seria lo mejor - dije apagando la maquina

Vegeta: pero que demonios - dijo a la pantalla en negro - maldita mujer , pero a que problema se referia será raditz por que me molesto verla tan cerca de el bahh estupideces ya me esta afectando estar encerrado con nappa

-una hora después-

Vegeta: bien hemos llegado al dichoso planeta vamos a acabar con esto ahora- dijo el príncipe con desesperación

Nappa : esta bien que sea rápido para volver a la normalidad- dijo el hombre igual de desesperado bajaron de la nave ahí los esperaban tres hombres bardock raditz y kakarotto

Vegeta : vaya si aquí esta la familia feliz bien kakarotto enséñame lo que sabes - dijo alzando el vuelo goku lo alcanzo

Goku: no crees que primero debes acostumbrarte a la gravedad del planeta- dijo con poca seguridad

Vegeta: al diablo eso ya terminemos con esto -comenzaron a pelear estaban muy parejos en la fuerza vegeta estaba impresionado mandaban rayos de ki golpes destruyendo edificios y montañas se olvidaban que había mas gente aparte de ellos

Bulma: hey ustedes dos- grite para que me voltearan a ver ambos ya estaban sudados con sangre goteando y la ropa gastada- se olvidan que no son los únicos aquí pueden causar daño a alguien- el mas bajito grito

Vegeta: a mi que me importa la gente mujer escandalosa deja de descentrarnos - dijo volvoedo la mirada a goku- tu maldito continuemos

Goku: bulma tiene razón no quiero dañar a nadie- dijo bajando a la tierra- aprte ambos ya estamos cansados

Vegeta: vaya a ti también te controla esta escandalosa bien descansemos eres el único que me ha dado batalla te felicito - dijo el saiyan bajando

Bulma: yo no controlo a nadie simplemente el si sabe usar el cerebro - dije posando mis manos en la cintura

=vegeta =

Vegeta: "maldita mujer eres mas bella de lo que imagine , pero que rayos estoy pensando esta muejr me había dejado desconcertado desde el primer momento que la vi y hace unas horas cuando la vi tan cerca del hijo de perra de raditz me había hervido la sangre como si estuvieran tocando algo que era mio pero en que momento se había vuelto mia

Bulma: heyy veegeeetaa esta ahí vaya los saiyan si que se pierden en sus pensamientos- djo la muy boba haciéndome reaccionar de mis pensamientos-

Vegeta: quien rayos te ha dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre- dije perdiéndome en esos dos mares azules-

Bulma: jaja disculpa pero yo no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie ahora que has vuelto aquí te decía que por que no entrabas a comer resuelves tus asuntos con goku y luego te vas - dijo con una sonrisa sínica que me molesto

Vegeta: y quien dijo que yo me iba ir hoy mismo mujer estúpida tu ni nadie me controla asi que mejor me preparas la mejor habitación de este cuchitril por que no se cuanto tiempo me quedare- no tenia esos planes en la cabeza la había dejado sin palabras-

Bulma: perfecto otro par de saiyan aquí - dijo con un suspiro y dando la vuelta- bien principito solo te advierto que no puede haber batallas estúpidas dentro del área donde haiga gente no permitiré que se repita la maldita historia - dijo con las manos en la cadera y no volvió a darme la cara ante semejante comentario

Vegeta: no tengo por que obedecerte no eres nadie - dije al parecer mis palabras no le llegaron y solo me ignoro a mi me ignoro esto ya me estaba hartando

Nappa: vegeta es cierto que no sabes cuanto tiempo te vas aquedar aquí - dijo un nappa en shock-

Vegeta: si napa nos quedaremos solo un par de días bardock raditz ya pueden volver a vegetsei –dije antes de que los dos mencionados estuvieran enfrente de mi

Raditz: dis disculpe prin príncipe pero quiero pedirle una prorroga para poder estar con mi hermano- dijo con el tono de miedo que me encantaba pero volteando a ver a la mujer vulgar esto no tenia que ver con kakaratto

Vegeta: haz lo que quieras pero no me molestes mas- no se por que concedí esto pero ya lo había hecho vi a la mujer vulgar alejarse lentamente alcance a ver agua correr por su piel eso me dejo in tranquilo a mi definitivamente este planeta me estaba afectando

Goku: yo les enseñare sus habitaciones ya que bulmita no puede en estos momentos por aquí -dijo siguiendo a la mujer vulgar con la mirada y comenzando a caminar

Ahora no entiendo hace unos minutos me había dado una batalla que nadie me había dado nunca y de un de repente estaba llorando que rara era en fin esto apenas comienza


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 confesiones

No mas problemas no ya era suficiente cuidarme de raditz ahora tenia que cuidar a todo el planeta de un stupido príncipe de mierda que no le importaba mas que superarse- maldtita sea esto se complica cada vez mas snif snif- dije con lagrima en los ojos sentada bajo un gran árbol que me recordaba mi hogar-

Vegeta: aparte de vulgar loca- escuhe una voz atrás de mi por un momento pensé que era raditz me quede inmóvil - que ahora también eres sorda- no esa voz aunque solo la había escuchado un par de veces la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar -

Bulma: que que haces aquí- dije desganada casi en susurro sin voltear a verlo -

Vegeta: acaso también debo pedirte permiso para ir a donde yo quiera- dijo fríamente

Bulma: -suspire- no tengo ganas de pelear por que no vas a otro lugar ahora quiero estar sola-dije conteniendo las lagrimas—

Vegeta: vaya tu si que eres extraña - dijo alejándose pero recordé que el era el príncipe de la raza de raditz debe saber alguna forma de anular esto de la unión

Bulma: espera- grite parándome y volteando a donde estaba el - ne nesecito preguntarte algo

Vegeta: deteniendo su paso- encerio tu que eres rara- dijo volteando a verme-

Bulma: solo responde existe alguna forma de anular una unión entre un tercera clase y una extraterrestre- dije dejando de lado todo mi orgullo-

Vegeta: eso a ti que te impor- dijo pero lo interrumpi

Bulma: por favor necesito saberlo si me lo dice te te puedo construir una maquina de gravedad para que entrenes - si el era com goku ya tenia ganada esta batalla

Vegeta: me estas chantajeando- dijo alzando la ceja y caminando un poco mas a donde estaba yo -

Bulma: no es solo un trato yo te te doy la cámara a cambio de esa información - dije manteniéndome firme en mi lugar

Vegeta: no no se puede anular esa ley sin embargo si la hembra es mordida sin su consetimiento es libre de buscar una pareja que este dispuesta a pelear por ella - dijo cruzando sus brazos

Bulma: debe ser a fuerzas un hombre con el que se deba casar- rogué para que dijiera que no

Vegeta: si es obvio el macho que acceda a pelear por ella toma el lugar del otro y de esta forma se unen- dijo con un tono cansado

Bulma: susurrre- dios ahora que- cai en mis rodillas con la cabeza agachada llorando-no quiero no puedo- olvide por completo que el estaba ahí cuando volví alzar la cabeza el ya estaba agachado ahí enfrente de mi- que que haces- dije estaba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

Vegeta: no entiendo tu actitud - dijo con un tono que apenas podía escuchar y eso que lo tenia muy cerca de mi - que tiene que ver esto contigo - me dijo dejando el mechon detrás de mi oído y me miro a los ojos nunca en mi vida había visto un par de ojos tan intensos

Bulma: - desvie la mirada- no tiene caso explicarlo aparte a usted príncipe no creo que le interese mi vida- dije volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos

Vegeta: tienes razón no me interesa tu vida ahora quiero mi cámara a mas tardar dentro de dos días- dijo sin quitar la mirada de mi

Bulma: de acuerdo dije intentadome parar pero mi maldito pie me fallo cai no entiendo como peor cuando capte vegeta estaba encima de mi- per perdón no me fije - poniendo las manos es su pecho para mantener distancia- "dios que pecho tan bien formado tan tan….. bulma tranquilízate es un saiyan "

Vegeta: vaya que si eres tonta- si quitar la mirada de mi que sucedia acaso el príncipe de los saiyan se sentía comodo esta situación ja no lo creo

Bulma: oh disculpe su alteza pero me haría el honor de quitarse de encima para que ya no lo incomode con mi absurda presencia- dije pero el no me respondia

Vegeta:- con una sonrisa de lado se acerco a mi oído y susurro - quien dijo que me incomodaba- ahora si ya lo había visto todo aparte de todo estaba aspirando mi olor ante esto solo cerre mis ojos muy despacio- y por lo que veo a ti tampoco te incomoda- volvió a susurrar

Bulma: que estas que….- fui interrumpida por la llegada de raditz-

Raditz: prín ci pe: dijo entre cortado cuando vegeta lo escucho de inmediato se separo de mi yo me levante por acto de reflejo raditz me lanzo una mirada llena de odio vegeta se puso delante de mi como … protegiéndome-

Vegeta: que rayos quieres - dijo con claro rasgo de coraje que era lo que le molestaba-

Raditz: perdón majestad es que nappa lo necesita creo que su padre lo busca- dijo caminado alrededor de vegeta quería llegar a un punto y ese punto era yo

Vegeta:- que en ningún momento dejo que raditz se acercara a mi daba vuelta como el avanzaba seguía queriéndome ocultar- bien si eso es todo puedes irte ya a dormir es tarde mañana les espera un largo dia de entrenamiento-

Raditz: como ordene majestad-alzando una ceja- si me permite escoltare a la mujer a su alcoba al parecer ya esta muy exhausta - dijo queriéndome alcanzar de nuevo vegeta se interpuso

Vegeta: que caballeroso raditz pero esta mujer tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo asi que yo mismo la escoltare ya retirte- dijo lanzando una mirada de victoria a raditz

Raditz: perdón majestad pero no creo que sea correcto que escolte mujeres que ya tienen una pareja destianda en este caso yo….. - dijo devolviéndole la mirada de victoria a vegeta

Vegeta: jaja crees que eso me importa yo puedo escoltarla si asi quiero ahora vete - dijo frunciendo el ceño - cuando ambos se distrajeron yo intente huir fui caminado poco a poco muy lento di la vuelta para empezar a correr pero vegeta se puso delante de mi rayos había olvidado que podía volar- a donde crees que vas ahora me vas a decir con que eres la pareja del pedazo de mierda de raditz-

Bulma:- intente rodearlo pero me tomo de la cintura y se elevo en el aire y me llevo al pie de una gran motaña- que crees que estas haciendo -

Vegeta: estoy cansado de las interrupciones explicate AHORA - dijo soltándome

Bulma: no tengo nada que explicarte -suspire tu mismo lo dijiste no te importa mi vida-dije alzando una ceja

Vegeta : bien si asi lo quieres no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hables- dijo sentándose en una roca- por mi no hay problema

Bulma: estas loco cual es el afán de saber yo no puedo quedarme aquí comienza a bajar la temperatura- dije completamente enojada que le sucedía a este principito

Vegeta: pues depende de ti- dijo con su tipixa sonrisa de lado lo ignore y me sente detrás de el en posición fetal se tendría que aburrir - bien al parecer nos qedaremos aquí pobre de ti

Bulma: -Pasaron horas y empezaba a bajar la temperatura nunca crei que rebajaría mi orgullo pero no me quedaba otra no iba morir de frio - raditz mordio el lóbulo de mi oreja cuando estaba dormida - empecé hablar- yo me había estado negando icluso me escondia pero el se metio una noche a mi habitación y lo hizo ahora me reclama como su pareja es por eso que te pregunte si había forma de anular esto- dije poniéndome de pie - nos podemos ir ya -pregunte tititritiando de frio

Vegeta: espera el te hizo algo mas ha intentado propasarse - dijo con un tono neutral igual poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi-

Bulma: gracias a dios no aun no pero temo que eso pase raditz no me interesa en lo mas absoluto no quiero nada el - dije bajando la mirada

Vegeta: tomándome de los brazos me acerco a el y me agrazo increíble esto era una pesadilla no un sueño - vaya que no aguantas nada esta helada - dijo en tono burlon me recarge en su pecho me sentía protegida entre sus brasoz

Bulma: y que quería era obvio no se cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí - dije cerrando los ojos y bostezando - ya vamos a volver vegeta por favor- dije quedándome dormida

Vegeta: como fastidas - dijo con tono burlon pero el noto que bulma se había quedado dormida ahí en su pecho parados sonrio al verla asi la acomodo para poder volar hasta su hogar " mujer el no va ser tu dueño en cambio yo …." - si tengo que renunciar al titulo y matar a raditz lo hare- dijo el príncipe mas orgulloso del universo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 complicaciones

Iba volando con la mujer en brazos pensaba dejarla en su habitación…. Pero donde demonios era su habitación el solo sabia donde estaba la que le habían ofrecido a el y no era conveniente ir revisando cada habitación hasta encontrar una vacía - mierda no me queda otra mas que llevarla a mi habitación- así descendió y entro por la entrada principal de la casa para que ninguno de los Sayán lo encontraran oculto su ki llego hasta su habitación aventó la puerta con un pie entro y recostó a la mujer en la cama retiro unos mechones que estaban en su cara el príncipe quedo ahí en cunclillas viendo a la mujer como su pecho se inflaba con cada respiración recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista quería poseerla que fuera de el en ese momento un instinto lo lleno quería morderle como había hecho raditz pero no caería tan bajo por desesperación el lo haría a su forma

Vegeta: maldita mujer que me has dado apenas te conozco- susurro el príncipe acariciando una mejilla de bulma golpe en la puerta lo despertó de su hipnosis-

Nappa: vegeta esta ahí - se escucho la voz del fiel guerrero- me urge hablarte tu padre ya esta en vegetsei exige que regreses- dijo queriendo abrir la puerta

Vegeta: no entres nappa- dijo mas como suplica que orden - mañana hablamos ahora estoy cansado lárgate- dijo esta vez un poco mas ofendido

Nappa: como quieras- dijo moviéndose de ahí el príncipe suspiro de alivio de que nappa no hubiera entrado y que la mujer tenia un sueño demasiado pesado como si no hubiera dormido en días

Asi que rodeo la cama y se acostó al extrremo de esta lo mas lejano de la mujer quedo dormido de inmediato ambos durmieron como bebes esa noche

-Al día siguiente-

No recuerdo bien se que vegeta se acerco y me dio una clase de abrazo yo me recargue en su pecho me sentí segura y me dormí no había dormido bien desde que raditz había hecho lo que hizo abri los ojos sentía un peso en mi abdomen y algo que se enredaba en mi muslo cuando uando voltee

Bulma: esto no es verdad- susurre era un fuerte brazo el que estaba abrazado a mi y una cola de de saiyan no - raditz- dije pensé que se había aprovechado de mi voltee poco a poco mi cabeza al ver que no era raditz era era - vegeta- dije algo mas tranquila que vegeta como había llegado con el es mas como había llegado hasta la casa intente quitar su brazo de encima pero en vez de alejarlo me jalaba mas el no había salida tenia que despertarlo- -vegeta-dije tocando su fuertes músculos

Vegeta: mmmm- dijo apretándome más

Bulma: vegeta despierta- dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla por que no se- anda ya es tarde- volví a insistir

Vegeta: ya cállate hablas demasiado- dijo sin abrir los ojos- aparte apenas han de ser como las 6 de la mañana

Bulma: si no quieres que interrumpa tu sueño deberías de soltarme - dije con el seño fruncido pero el no hacia ni decía nada parecía disfrutar esto- vegeta responde

Vegeta:- suspiro y puso una sonrisa de lado- vaya que eres molesta - dijo abriendo los ojos quitando su mano de mi y su cola se separo un poco y me miro a los ojos- contenta-dijo en tono sarcástico

Bulma;- con una ceja levantada - si gracias - dije sentándome- ahora me podrias decir que hago aquí- dije sin preocupación sabia que no era capaz de hacerme daño

Vegeta:insites en hablar.-dijo con el seño fruncido- te quedaste en las montañas te quedaste dormida te traje hasta aquí pero obviamente no sabia donde dormías es todo lo que dire- dijo

Bulma: pues gracias- levantándome para salir de ahí ir a trabajar-por cierto a mas tardar mañana estará tu cámara de gravedad

Vegeta: -levantándose caminando hacia mi otra vez no - por que tanta prisa en salir de aquí acaso te pongo nerviosa- dijo con completa seguridad- aun no amanece - dijo tomando mi mano esta actitud del príncipe de mierda me estaba poniendo nerviosa el no era asi

Bulma: te sucede algo vegeta?- dije encerio me sorprendia verlo asi de seguro tenia fiebre puse mi mano en su mejilla para saber si tenia fiebre

Vegeta: estoy bien mujer no digas tonterías es simplemente que el idiota de raditz ya esta despierto en tu laboratorio quieres ir tu sola adelante- tomando la mano que tenia en su mejilla quitándola suavemente-

Bulma : enserio maldita sea me haba olvidado de el bien me quedare aquí hasta que salga el sol-dije la verdad no quería ver a raditz al fin y acabo hace tiempo que no duermo como anoche-dije dirigiéndome a la cama

Vegeta:- con una sonrisa de lado hizo lo mismo - era de esperarse nunca habias dormido a lado de un príncipe - vaya extrañaba ese vegeta tan arrigante

Bulma: no seas idiota - dije con una risa contenida- es por que tenia que cuidarme de raditz ayer simplemente se me olvido- dije cruzando los brazos

Vegeta: tu te metes en cada problema primero kakarotto ahora raditz- dijo acostándose

Bulma: que tiene que ver goku aquí el es mi amigo creo que este planeta te afecto las neuronas-

Vegeta: cállate no te tomes muchas libertades no por que estes aquí ahora puedes insulrtarme recuerda que yo- lo interrumpi

Bulma: si ya se el príncipe de los saiyan y no me has matado por que bla bla bla- eso ya me lo se de memoria apréndete otra frase-

Vegeta : te las estoy juntando todas cada uno de tus insultos me los he de cobrar - dijo muy pensativo

Bulma: a si y como hasta donde se no puedes tocar a la pareja de otro saiyan- dije desafiante -

Vegeta : estas aceptando que quieres ser la pareja de raditz claro ja tal para cual- dijo en tono neutral

Bulma: claro que no si es necesario huir del este planeta lo hare - dije orgullosa ya tenia un plan para escapar de eso un poco absurdo

Vegeta : boba te encontrara y te tomara a la fuerza -dijo como si fuera algo normal

Bulma: no tengo otra opción si tengo que estar en una nave por siempre lo hare - dije decidida

Vegeta: busca una solución menos fantasiosa- dijo conteniendo una risa

Bulma: no tengo tiempo en estos momentos se detiene por que estas tu y los dos sabemos que te teme cuando te vayas se las arrreglara para quedarse yme tomara a la fuerza- diej con deseperacion-

Vegeta: tienes razón - dijo quedándose dormido- lo lamento por ti

Bulma: vio esto y no le quedo mas que callarse y salio de la habitación necesitaba concentrarse en algo para no pensar en el problema que tenia

Raditz: maldita sea donde rayos se ha metido - dijo un hombre completamente furioso ese noche había planeado tomarla para completar el ritual pero no la encontró en su habitación asi que decido esperarla en su habitación- debe estar en el laboratorio - se dirigio hacia ahí no encontró nada de igual manera la espero ahí unas dos horas pero no aparecia

Nappa: que te sucede raditz? -

Raditz: nada ire a dar una vuelta - dijo saliendo por la ventana del laboratorio

En eso bulma iba entrando con una cara de preocupación y es que todo el camino iba pensando que iba hacer para quitarse a raditz de la cabeza

Bulma: hola nappa que haces aquí- dijo con tranquilidad

Napa: oh buenos días bulma solo venia pasando cuando…. - no termino una aroma muy familiar llego a el - donde pasaste la noche- pregunto sin mas vueltas

Bulma: co como que en donde - dijo bastante nerviosa- en mi habitación donde mas

Nappa: mmmm te creo - dijo volviendo a absorber la aroma que llegaba a el esta aroma era inconfundible era de vegeta era seguro de que habían pasado la noche juntos- nos vemos después bulma- dijo dando la vuelta- por cierto deberías darte una ducha antes de que raditz se acerque a ti no querras morir o si - dijo saliendo del laboratorio

Bulma: de de acuerdo - dijo dudando de aquel saiyan

Vegeta: -despertando-mierda me quede dormido ¿Dónde esta?- Volteo a toda la habitación- raditz- dijo enfurecido se paro y abrió la puerta ahí encontró un nappa cruzado de brazoz

Nappa: tranquilo ella esta en su laboratorio la mande a asearse si no quiere levantar sospechas de su amorío con el príncipe- dijo entrando a la habitación

Vegeta- mas tranquilo- cual amorío nappa si asi fuera no hay nada que esconder ella es libre y yo igual asi que puedo hacerla mia si quiero- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Nappa: vaya que el amor ciega te recuerdo que ella ya tiene pareja y aunque tu mataras a raditz no podrias unirte te recuerdo que eres un príncipe y….. -interrumpió vegeta

Vegeta: no se pueden unir con hembras de otra especie a menos de que renuncien al titulo como pude olvidar ese maldito detalle - dijo dando un golpe a la pared

Nappa: entiendo ahora por quela urgencia de venir y de quedarse pero ¿ella te corresponde vegeta o solo quiere que la liberes de raditz?

Vegeta : no seas estúpido e sido yo el maldito débil que se a acercado a ella , ella nisiquiera ,nisiquiera se que siente por mi , pero te dijo algo nappa ella no se unira a raditz la voy a proteger asi tenga que renunciar al maldito trono - dijo con un puño apuntando a nappa

Nappa: maldita sea vegeta - dijo alejándose de el- la maldita historia se repite dejando a un príncipe confundido


End file.
